minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Behindyou
NOTE: All creepypastas are fake. How it all began I was just sitting on my chair, playing Minecraft multiplayer. I was getting utterly bored, so I called my friend and asked him if he could come over and join one of my singleplayer worlds through LAN (Local Area Network). He came and we messed around with the new update in creative mode. I built a TNT cannon and shot it at the new phantom mob out of curiosity, but the TNT missed it's target by an embarrassing amount of blocks and landed on a tree, in the middle of a forest. It exploded and revealed a weird looking building that was hiding in the middle of the forest. It didn't look like anything that was added into the update, so I asked my friend if he built that. "Built what?" he asks. "The weird looking building over there," I said, pointing at my screen. "No!" says my friend. "Let's go check it out then!" I said excitingly. We both flew towards the building. As I was flying closer, I saw a weird white figure through a window. My excitement suddenly vanished in the speed of lightning. "What is that!?" I asked myself and my friend at the same time. "What is what?" asked my friend. "THAT YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. Before my friend could get a good look at the figure, it disappeared. I was so annoyed! "Huh? You calling me an idiot, huh? There's nothing there!" my friend says being kind of mad at me. "UGH! It was right there! It vanished! Sorry... I'm just mad that you just... UGH! Couldn't see that fudging thing...! AAAAAAHHH" I was so annoyed and mad that I couldn't speak properly. We argued about the figure for a while. He said that the figure was just another stupid prank that I used to pull on him. I said it wasn't a prank. "Let's just get back to the freaking topic!" says my friend, stopping the argument. We flew over to the building. It was made out of spruce wood, spruce wood stairs, and planks. We searched for the entrance, but we couldn't find a door, so we decided to just break in. We both looked at each other in shock. There was a bunch of redstone dust scattered across the floor. Redstone dust spread across the floor is usually looks like a blood trail. My TNT cannon was over 20 blocks up in the air, and my friend didn't use redstone in the world, so I have no idea how redstone dust got into the weird looking building. Although there was nothing other than a few pieces of redstone dust on the ground, I still took a step in. The moment I did that, I got teleported into a bedrock cage. I took my hands off my keyboard and showed my friend what the hell is happening. My friend pressed 'T' on my keyboard and looked in chat. There were no signs of me teleporting myself in the bedrock cage! I was speechless... An abnormal beginning I was so creeped out that my finger is hovering over the 'ESC' button on my keyboard. My friend knew I was going to leave the world, so he stopped me from doing that. "I want to see what will happen next!" my friend told me. A message suddenly popped up in chat. Don't look behind you. I was so scared that I couldn't move. My friend was curious, so he grabbed my mouse and turned it 180° to the left... There was nothing behind me in the game. Another message popped up in chat. Not in the game, you fools... In real life. My friend and I just froze in place, with our eyes staring into at our screens. "Oh. My. God." whispered my friend. "Please don't tell me what's behind us..." I whispered back. He was pointing at the TV... I first I didn't realize what he wanted me to see, but then I knew what he was trying to say. He was pointing at the reflection of what seems like a person with a knife a few meters behind us in the room. Another message popped up in chat. Whatever you do... DON'T. LOOK. BEHIND. YOU. My friend and I are frozen. Literally frozen. I knew what I had to do, and he knew what he had to do. We waited, and waited. We waited for 10 minutes straight, and thankfully, my father came in the room. My friend and I looked back to see no stranger man holding a weapon. I have no idea when the person went away or how he/she went away, I just know that the reflection of the man with the knife wasn't there anymore. We told my father about what had happened. But my father just grinned and rose his eyebrows. Then he asked me if I had done all my homework. nodded, which made my father go away. My friend and I looked at each other. I asked him, "What the freak just happened...?" even though I knew that he didn't know the answer to that question. "I don't freaking know," answered my friend, "Don't ask me!" I asked my friend, "What should we do now?" "Let's set up a camera or something..." answered my friend. I asked him in a confused way, "So... you're saying that we should make that person appear in my room again!?" my friend answered with a, "Yes." I told him, "It's not like anybody is going to believe us or anything! Plus, you're out of your damn mind! That dude had a freaking knife!" "You're right..." he answered, "let's play Minecraft in your parents' room." We walked to my parents' room and asked them, if we could play in they're room. They didn't know why we wanted to do that, but they let us play Minecraft in their room. I created a new world and my friend and I decided to work on a secret bunker together. We were having fun and almost forgot about the crazy event that had happened. My friend suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, "Oh my god! What is that behind you!?" I first looked behind me in real life. Nothing. Then I remembered the fact that I shouldn't look behind me. I shouted back at him, "You made me look behind me! Didn't that figure say that I shouldn't look behind me!?" "In the game!" answered my friend. "Take screenshots!" said my friend. I did as told. My parents told us to quiet down because it's 2 p.m. (The quiet time in Germany) I ignored my parents and looked at my screen. I didn't see anything at first, but when I was taking a closer look at the screenshot after, I could see a pair of legs in the corner. After several screenshots, the legs were gone. My friend also took screenshots, but he didn't catch anything. My parents said it's just a bug, but I don't think they'll ever get to know what happened to my friend and in real life... At 10 pm, my friend went back to his house to get ready for bed. After I went into my bed, the sentence "Don't look behind you" kept bothering me and kept me from sleeping. I was so tired, but I just couldn't sleep. After a few hours, I finally fell asleep. I woke up after a bad dream. I took a look at the clock that was hanging on my wall. I ignored it and went back to sleep, but I woke up seconds after I thought about the fact that it was 5 am. My heart was pounding because of my scary nightmare, but after I realized that it was only a bad dream, I started to calm down. Even though I could see the sun peeking out of the horizon, my brain was still swarmed with questions. "Was it a cursed ghost?" "What if the person yesterday is going to murder me?" After a few more thoughts, I heard a floorboard creaking... It became louder and louder until I could hear them creaking right behind my bedroom door. I jumped out of my bed, landed on my soft feet and tip-toed my way into my closet. Then I heard my door open... I heard whispers saying, "He's here!" My heart was pounding like 5 times per second, and since I was so scared, I stood as still as a statue. I just stood there frozen in my closet, not making a single sound. As I heard the door shut, I realized that I was out of breath. I quickly breathed in and out before anything would happen. I was about to step out of the closet before I heard my door open really slowly. After a few seconds of slow door-opening sounds, the door suddenly slammed open, and I heard my name come out of a mouth from somebody really familiar. It was my father. "What do you think you're doing!?" My father asked me. I told him everything that happened, but before I could finish telling my story, he interrupted me and reminded me that I had school today. He really doesn't want me to fall asleep in the middle of my lessons, so I understand. I wished my dad could see what I was seeing, but I knew that wasn't possible. I tried my hardest to fall asleep, but I just couldn't... I woke up the next morning. I got out of bed, wondering if the floor creaking and the whispers last night were just part of the nightmare I had earlier that night. When the stranger catches you... I had school today, so I went downstairs to eat breakfast. My parents were staring at me in shock. I asked them what was wrong. They told me that I had a claw mark on my cheek. I ran to the mirror in my bathroom and looked at my reflection, I saw the claw mark on my cheek. I was shocked. I wasn't shocked because there was a claw mark on my cheek, by the way, I was shocked because there was a man holding a knife behind me. This time, he was directly behind me. I could tell that it was a man this time. He had red eyes and bloody clothes. I was thinking about screaming and running away from the man since my parents were still there, but the sound of whispers that were trying to say something to me stopped me from doing that. 1 of the whispers sounded like my friend's whisper. "It's too late to run away." says 1 of the voices in my head. "He locked the door." says another voice in my head. The whispers weren't giving me much hope. I looked at the reflection of the door and saw that it was locked on the inside, so I was thinking about just making a run for it. Before I made a run for it, I looked at the reflection of the man. The man's eye color was blue, but he had no left eye... The man was looking at the reflection of my face which scared me. I thought he realized that I could see him because of the mirror, and I hadn't much time to decide what I should do. After realizing that the point of the knife came closer and closer to my neck, so I screamed and tried my best to unlock the bathroom door, but I panicked so much that the key of the bathroom door fell out of my hands. I thought I was so doomed. Then I heard the whisper that sounded like the whisper from my friend. "There is a pocket knife in the sink, stab him in his eye, it's his only weakness..." says a voice that is my head. I ducked down hoping the knife would miss me, and it luckily did miss, it even got stuck in the bathroom door! I ran past the man that was trying to get his knife unstuck. Then I grabbed the pocket knife, climbed on the man's back, held him hostage by the neck with the pocket knife close to his neck. He didn't think much about it, and he kept trying to get the knife out of the door. I was thinking about stabbing him in the eye, but the sound of my parents running towards the bathroom stopped me. I knew that I would get a horrible feeling for the rest of my life if I stabbed or possibly killed the man. So instead of killing the man, I stabbed him in the back which knocked him out. My parents peeked through the hole the knife has left, and managed to kick the door open, even though it was still locked. I told my parents everything that happened, and thankfully, they believed me that time. Soon, the cops were at the front door. They cuffed the man that had almost killed me. Before stepping into the police car, the man told me that it wasn't over. I was really scared and afraid of the man after he had said that. But it's all over now... At least that was what I first thought... The leftover glitches I was back on my chair, playing Minecraft and watching the news on TV at the same time. After the news, I started up Minecraft. I phoned my friend with my fingers crossed, and he was thankfully there! I asked him to come over, but he obviously didn't want to come over. Great. Now I have to play on my own. I opened up Minecraft. Then instantly tabbed out and clicked on the nativelog (Nativelogs always open when the game starts). I wanted to close the nativelog since it causes lag in the game, but I wanted to see what was in the nativelog at all because I was curious. Something that was in the nativelog caught my eye and send chills down my spine. What was at the end of the nativelog confused me and terrified me: C:\Program Files (x86)\Minecraft\game to DLL search path Running launcher! Launcher ended with Mr.Behindyou.exe="true" I removed what was at the end of the nativelog, but then Minecraft crashed. I wasn't good at coding, so I had no idea how to stop the code from taking place in my game. Then I closed the nativelog. "It's just a code, right?" I thought to myself, "The real person is in jail, right?" Finally, I decided to just play the game. I made a new world called "survival world in version 1.13" and clicked "create a new world". I spawned under a tree inside of a forest. That place looked slightly familiar to me, but I didn't think much of it. I started to punch down trees and make a crafting table. I had to go to the bathroom, so I just went downstairs leaving Minecraft open. I didn't even leave the world, which I really should have; when I was back, I was in a pile of signs saying death threats! I was so scared I went on creative mode and looked for him. I couldn't find him. I was about to ask him where he was. Then a message popped up in chat. No cheating! If I were you, I wouldn't cheat. Oh... scripts like me don't like cheaters... :). "If he's a script," I thought to myself, "He should only be able to guess what I'm doing by looking into the commands I give in chat." I switched to survival mode to see how he would react. He said in chat, "Good. Now come to me, my little sheep." I switched to creative mode and he said in chat, "No cheating! If I were you, I wouldn't cheat. Oh... scripts like me don't like cheaters... :)." He said the same thing as before. "I have an advantage now!" I said to myself. Since I was in creative mode, I could have all the items and weapons I want! I took a diamond sword, a bow followed by a ton of arrows, a full set of iron armor, and a stack of enchanted golden apples. I was ready to fight. I went into survival mode. "Good. Now come to me, my little sheep." He said in chat. It was challenging and my heart was jumping out of my chest. I wasn't good at fighting, and I had to take a bunch of screenshots in the process which really made my game lag. Suddenly my game started to fill up with disturbing images of me. My foot was dangling off of my bed in one of them, but I had to ignore it. I ran away from him and regenerated my health, then went back to take a few hits. I didn't seem to do any damage. No matter what I did, I just didn't harm him in any way. "If I don't kill him now", I thought to myself, "I'll be dead... That's what was written on one of the signs..." There was only 1 golden apple left. I started to lose hope, I ate the last golden apple and prayed to god that I didn't even believe in. I died a few moments later... My heart froze like my body. I couldn't even respawn... I then quickly shut down my computer, hoping that nothing bad will happen. Then I ran to my parents' room and waited there for a few hours. The End... Hopefully... It's been a month and I'm still alive... I managed to convince my friend to come over and play with me. I never saw the man in real life ever again. My computer was broken after I shut it down, but luckily, I'm getting a new one. I still have this newspaper about the incident on my desk. It shows a picture of the man in maximum security, but I swear to god, when my back is turned, he is moving in and out of the picture. I had a dream about that happening. I hope it was just a dream... Just a very bad dream... Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Unfinished Category:To be continued